


I'll Keep You Warm

by chibipinkpetals



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibipinkpetals/pseuds/chibipinkpetals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohno thinks it's a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Keep You Warm

**Author's Note:**

> All fiction.

Sho knew that this wasn't a good idea. He's told him a thousand times, (a couple of times in a row actually,) he should have known that once Ohno makes up his mind, he was hard to budge.

 _Satoshi, I really don't think this is a good idea,_ Sho sighs and shivers as he remembers.

He hears a splash and averts his eyes from staring at the car longingly. He could just take the car and drag him back, but his eyes are caught by that cute smile of his and his resolve quivers.

 _Come on Sho-kun,_ Ohno waves him over and Sho bites his lip. He was seriously considering getting in the car and locking the door until Ohno came back. Ohno raises one brow, tilts his head and smirks. Sho tries hard to ignore him, the hairs at the back of his head rise as a shiver overtakes his body when Ohno grins as he takes a step out and drags his feet through the sand to get to him.

Sho knows that he should be turning tale and hiding; he doesn't.

 _You promised me this,_ Ohno says quietly, a pout forming and Sho bites his lip, trying hard to resist him.

 _Yes Satoshi, but this...it's like one in the morning, the water is cold, and it's freezing out here!_ Sho argues, waving his hands around, making the towel slip down his shoulders and on to the sand.

He jerks as the cool air assaults his entire form.

Ohno smiles then, his hand reaching out and grasping Sho's wrist. Sho looks a little lost and his eyes fall to their connected limbs.

 _Please Sho,_ Ohno gives him a bigger pout and then a smile as he tugs him in; encircling his arms around him. Sho sighs and nods a little, as if trying to see if it was unnoticeable. Ohno lets out a small cheering sound and hugs him tighter.

Sho lets out a surprised noise when Ohno lets go of his torso only to lean down and place one arm under his knees at the other was on his back.

Then Ohno is stumbling on his way towards the small waves of the beach that Ohno made Sho drive them to. He is wide eyed when some water splashes against Ohno ankles and some mist to his own feet.

 _Oh,_ Ohno stumbles and Sho lets out a high pitch noise as he hits the cold water. He shakes and turns to glare at Ohno, who is laughing and wiping his face.

Sho sighs as he gets used to the water. He shivers when he rises to get closer to Ohno. Only that Ohno follows and wraps his arms around his form, pressing him against his chest.

 _Sho-kun's warm,_ Ohno murmurs and tightens his hold. They stay like that for a couple of minutes; the water lapping at their toes and ankles.

 _Why do I let you drag me into these kind of things,_ Sho wonders and laughs a little. Ohno muffles his laughter against Sho's chest and raises his head a little.

_Because it's fun,_

_No. Because you're a sadist, that's why._ Sho laughs.

 

Ohno pulls away and grasps Sho's hand, making him realize that it was still freezing out of the water, before he tugs him forward.

A big fluffy towel is soon wrapped around Sho's quivering form and Ohno grins at him. Sho's lips are shaking and Ohno feels bad then, but not before he approaches him, his own towel in place, and blends their lips together.

Sho sighs and stops shivering when Ohno's hand sneaks between the folds of the towel, softly caressing his back.

 _We'll do this again, right, Sho?_ Ohno asks him sneakily, his lips nipping after he asked him. Sho hums in agreement, before he makes a protesting noise; Ohno anticipates it and laughs against the warm lips, before pulling away.

 _Too late, Sho. You already agreed._ Ohno grins and drags Sho towards the car.

Sho glares at the back of his lover and pouts.

 _You're a sneaky evil person,_ Sho grumbles as he gets into the driver's seat. Ohno buckles up and grins at him, making a parody of a kiss. Sho narrows his eyes towards his lover's cheerful expression – to no effect, because Ohno leans over and chomps Sho's shoulder playfully.

Sho ignites the car and glances towards his lover. Sometimes, Ohno likes taking the lead into these kind of things, and Sho lets him, because he knows that he will give in eventually.

Ohno seems happy to just sit there, reaching out to caress Sho's arm, up and down, his warmth seeping through. Sho knows that he should have changed, but he preferred to get out of there before Ohno wanted to dip in again.

 _I'll make you feel hot once we get to your apartment,_ Ohno promises and Sho's face flushes at Ohno's cheeky words.

 _You better,_ Sho threatens with a shiver of anticipation.


End file.
